The present invention relates to a device for mechanically retaining an electronic component in place with respect to a support.
More particularly the invention relates to devices which are used, especially in the automotive field, for the purpose of retaining in place, on a support such as a metal sole plate, a component which is also welded to a printed circuit board that is attached on the said support.
At the present time, two main types of technique are known for the assembly of such a structure.
A first method consists in putting the component in place on the support, mounting on the support and the component a mechanical device for fixing the position of the said component on the said support, then putting the board in place on the support, and finally soldering the component to the said board.
Another method consists in first soldering the components on the board, then putting the board in place on the support, and then putting in place, on the support and the component, a mechanical device for fixing the position of the component on the support.
However, these two methods both have the disadvantage that they make it necessary to provide large clearances on the board in order to permit either soldering operations or the fitting in place of the mechanical retaining devices.
Such clearances are a disadvantage because they limit the surface area of the board which is able to carry conductors, and this limitation exists in the vicinity of the components, while certain components, such as power transistors, make it necessary to be able to dispose conductive tracks over a substantial width in the vicinity of the points on the board to which they are soldered.
The retaining device and the method which are proposed by the invention enable these disadvantages to be overcome.